Flow controls are important in many industries. Whether found on process lines, gas distribution networks, or like systems that carry flowing material, flow devices like valve assemblies (or “control valves” or “control valve assemblies”) are vital to regulate material flow within set parameters or, in case of problems, shut-off flow altogether. In this regard, control valve assemblies may include a valve that couples in-line with the system to receive a flow of material. The valve may have components that move (e.g., translate, rotate, etc.) to restrict or permit this flow. An actuator often accompanies the valve. The actuator provides force necessary to cause this movement. In some industrial applications, torque required to operate the valve under high pressure may well exceed 800,000 in/lbs.